


Granted the rest

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, GlamRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for wenchpixie's prompt at fic_promptly: GlamRPF, Any/Any, Five times (a) pines after (b), and one time (b) does the pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).



> Um, I'm not sure ANY of these count as pining, exactly. :( But it's what came out. Sorry? Title from the John Gay quote: ""But his kiss was so sweet, and so closely he pressed, that I languished and pined till I granted the rest.""

1\. Monte kicks Adam's shin as they walk out of the building, and Adam pouts. He has a good pout, he knows, and it's usually very effective for him, but it doesn't work on Monte these days. Monte's a _Dad_. (How that happened, Adam still doesn't quite get. It's like he's actually a grown-up or something. It's weird. Lisa is awesome, and the girls are adorable, but still. Monte has to be all responsible now. And they're going to be ROCK STARS. In Adam's head, this does not quite compute.)

"What?" Adam is determined to play innocent here. He's going to be a ROCK STAR. He's allowed!

"Don't play dumb, man. 'Any chance you can play bass?' Really?" Monte's voice is FAR too knowing, and Adam scowls.

"He was good!" He's aware his voice is too loud, that he's overplaying it, and he isn't surprised in the least when Monte just smirks at him.

Whatever. The guy was adorable, all two-tone hair and nail polish, and Adam just wants to know more. That's all. Whatever Monte thinks.

It's too damn long until the next audition date, though.

2\. It's such a rush, all bright light and voices and adrenaline and excitement because he did it, he really did it and they can't make him take it back, and the fear because shitfuckshitshitshitwhatthefuckhashedone? he can't take it back now, but through it all the need is there, sharp and cold in his belly. Need to see him. Need to make sure it's OK. Need to be sure. Because he said it, and Adam believed him, but this wasn't the plan, this wasn't meant to happen, and what if he just fucked it all to hell?

He needs to see Tommy right the fuck now. But all he can see is an endless sea of cameras, and the sharks are circling.

3\. The international promo tour was meant to be fun, dammit. It was what he'd wanted after all. Global superstardom awaiting and all that. He hadn't expected to have TIME to miss anyone. But there it is. He doesn't miss his family, or his LA friends, or his ex (well, OK, so maybe he misses Drake a little. Mostly at night. Drake had been GOOD at phone sex, he had the perfect voice for it, his Cajun drawl getting thicker and slower as he got worked up, and Adam could have used some of that instead of resorting to crappy internet porn sites to get off). He misses Tommy, and yes, thanks Monte, he knows this is dangerous, knows he's not being particularly smart here, but he just never expected them to fit so well. Never expected Tommy to be so affectionate, so comfortable playing up to him, so _willing_. Adam just got used so quickly to having him right there, and now he isn't. He's sat on a couch on the other side of the world watching some truly dreadful TV shows, texting Adam every so often with ridiculous updates on his day, and making Adam's stomach clench every time.

Tommy belongs _here_ , with him, with them, they're a band for fuck's sake.

4\. Adam is fully aware that he's being ridiculous, but he DOES NOT CARE. It is so not fair that Terrance and Sutan can steal Tommy away from him just because Adam has to do radio interviews. Tommy would have happily stayed in the suite, messing around on his bass or playing that stupid game on his iPhone, just hanging out. And he'd have been RIGHT THERE to snuggle with when Adam finished press, if it wasn't for those interfering jerks with their _plans_.

So. Not. Fair.

5\. Seriously, though, who the fuck loses their passport on a fucking plane? Adam sighs, heavily, as the group separates and the famous pout is in evidence as he boards the flight to paradise. He'd planned SO MUCH for this trip, he'd had it all worked out in his head, it was going to be perfect and now it was all messed up because Tommy wouldn't even be there.

He'd chartered a pirate ship and everything!

And 1. Tommy is tired of waiting. Adam wants him to be sure, wants to take their time and be certain, yes, fine, _whatever_ , he gets that and he even appreciated the consideration. For about three days. After that, it seemed a lot less like consideration and more like cock-blocking. And frankly, cock-blocking Adam's dick does not seem like the smartest plan anyone ever had to him but it's Adam's dick and Adam is _determined_. And sneaky! So it's been TWO FUCKING WEEKS of, well, no fucking. And no blowjobs either, which Tommy thinks is the most ridiculous part, actually. He's pretty sure he can ROCK a damn blowjob, and if Adam would just let him near his dick he's confident he can prove it. But no, Adam's all about the hand-holding and the kissing, and he will not let Tommy move things on no matter how much he begs. Tommy whines and pleads, and Adam just shushes him, pets his hair and tells him "Soon, baby, I promise!", and it's NOT FUCKING FAIR.

Tommy is pining for Adam's cock, and he hasn't even seen it yet!


End file.
